


Language of Dogs

by slothosauruss



Series: Dogs are a man's best friend [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluffy, M/M, Malec, dog trainer! Alec, love me love my dog, malec loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/pseuds/slothosauruss
Summary: Alec tries to train Tyler





	Language of Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my Love me love my dog series. You will definitely need to read part one first because otherwise this won’t make sense. This chapter is set before the epilogue from part one.

Alec and Magnus hadn’t had Tyler, their new Shetland sheepdog, for long. They had decided that they wanted to rescue another dog shortly after Magnus moved in. They instantly fell in love with her, so did Louie, Chalupa and Fry.

They had her for about 3 months and Alec decided it was time to start training her. Obviously Alec was still busily training other dogs for his job but it was important to train a puppy as early as you could.

However, it had been a week into training the puppy but there had been no progress. He hadn’t had dogs that were this bad to train since, well since Chalupa and Fry came into his life but even then they still seemed like they were responding to him.

He wouldn’t give up though, after all he did think of himself as an excellent dog trainer.

“Tyler!” Alec summoned the puppy with a high voice.

A couple of minutes later Tyler bounded up to him happily.

“good girlll.” He praised stroking her enthusiastically.

“Okay let’s try this. Tyler sit.”

Nothing.

“Sit.” He repeated.

Again. Nothing.

“Right okay Ty, I will just have to bring Louie in then.”

Louie was his doberman dog he had had for years and he was basically his side kick. Louie was very well trained now and he always easily picked up new tricks.

“Louie. Come.” He called from no where in particular.

Within a second Louie emerged from “the dog room” as him and Magnus liked to call it and bounded over to Alec.

When they first got Tyler, he didnt know how Louie would respond to another companion in his house fighting over attention from Alec. Because before, it used to only be Alec and Louie and they spent every waking moment together but now there was 4 dogs in the Lightwood- Bane house - not that they were engaged or anything yet - that Alec had to give his attention to.

“heyyy boyyyyy.” he cooed at the older dog

Before he could say anything else the door was being unlocked and in walked Magnus and his two dogs.

Chalupa and Fry ran into the house and leaped onto Tyler and Louie playing with them.

“Hey.” Alec greeted smiling widely at his boyfriend.

“Hey.” Magnus replied with the same expression and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck kissed him softly.

“How was the vet?” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips.

They pulled apart but Magnus kept hold of his boyfriend.

“same old, same old Fry is perfectly healthy and Chalupa is majorly obese.” Magnus chuckled.

They both looked over at Chalupa who was trying to mount Tyler.

“Chalupa! Get off!” Magnus ordered

Chalupa looked at them for a moment and then walked off

They both laughed and Magnus kissed Alec again.

“You got anywhere with Tyler today?”

“No,” Alec pouted, “she doesn’t listen and I had to cancel two clients today because I wanted to try and get her to at least sit today but no.”

Magnus caressed Alec’s face, “You will get there eventually. But how about we get a couple of blankets and watch _hotel for dogs_.”

“Give me a moment, I want to try and get Tyler to at least sit today.”

Magnus nodded and patted his boyfriends arm before flopping onto the couch with Louie, Chalupa and Fry.

Alec took a moment to look at the scene before him. This is what he always dreamed of. This is always what he wanted. He had an incredible boyfriend, who adored dogs just as much as him, whole loved with his entire heart. He was actually happy compared to three years ago. It all felt like a dream.

“Okay Tyler let’s try this again.” He said to get the puppy’s attention.

He quickly got a special treat from a tin which made all 4 dogs look at him expectantly.

Magnus chuckled to himself when he noticed what the dogs were looking at.

“These aren’t for you.” Alec warned looking at the three older dogs, “Especially you, you need to go on a diet.” Alec pointed at Chalupa.

Magnus gasped dramatically and covered the dog’s ears before saying, “How dare you tell my baby that he needs to go on a diet.”

Alec put his hands up in surrender, “you know what, yes that was too far im sorry chalupa.”

Chalupa just stared at him blankly.

Alec turned back to Tyler.

“Okay Tyler, sit.” He tried but instead the dog barked at him in annoyance.

“No! No no no shhhhh.” Alec tried again but Tyler kept barking.

“You know what I give up.” Alec moaned and fell on top of Magnus.

“Let me try.” Magnus suggested and heaved his boyfriend off of him.

Alec watched as Magnus grabbed another treat from the Tin and got Tyler’s attention.

“Okay Tyler,” he said in a high voice, “Sit!”

Nothing.

“Sit!” He repeated and what do you know Tyler listened and obediently sat down.

“Oh my god.” Alec scoffed and Magnus started to laugh hysterically.

“maybe Tyler is the only thing in this world that can resist your charms.” Magnus said between laughs.

He looked over at Alec who was pouting and Magnus definitely didnt kiss the pout off of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I am sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to post something. I havent had much inspiration to write lately but I am trying. I am hoping to make more parts to this dog series. I know loads of you liked "love me love my dog" and the story is literally my baby because its the first fic I ever wrote 
> 
> also I might be starting to write schmico fan fiction so I am sorry if you all just want malec fics from me. although schmico are the cutest you should look at them together.
> 
> so I wont be posting much but I am hoping to write different things soon. either schmico fanfictions (because I actually have a lot of ideas for that) or more parts to this series, although I dont have other ideas yet.
> 
> I might get a spirt of inspiration at one point and figure out an idea for a new malec fic idea.
> 
> just bare with me 
> 
> I also am quite busy lately because I have important exams in may so there is a lot of revision and shit going on but I will find time.
> 
> I do miss writing so I will be back
> 
> follow me on twitter @malecshmico for updates or me having a meltdown over nothing
> 
> I love you all
> 
> im sorry if I disappointed anyone


End file.
